1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting devices and more particularly pertains to a new light emitting device for providing a signaling means and portable light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light emitting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,323 describes a flashlight that includes a light emitting diode, or LED, for providing a small amount of light. Another type of light emitting device is U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0196620 A1 again includes a flashlight having a LED as a light source. Yet another LED flashlight device includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,661.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that utilizes LEDs for both signaling the presence of a person utilizing the device but the device should be constructed so that it is easily portable on the person's clothes. Additionally, due to the nature of the use of the device, the device should include an efficient method of removing the LEDs mounted within the device so that they may be replaced if they are damaged.